


Only You

by CaptainCoffee



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: A soft and fluffy episode addition, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Missing Scene, Season 3 Ep 17 Unity, Slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCoffee/pseuds/CaptainCoffee
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay have a much-needed talk after ‘Unity’...
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Chakotay
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Only You

Chakotay entered the empty, dimly lit interior of Sandrine’s to find Kathryn sitting alone at a corner table.

She offered a small wave when she saw him, and he walked over to join her.

“Hi.”

“Hi. Come here often?” 

“Hmmm,” Kathryn laughed gently.  “I just wanted to be alone for a little while.”

“You’ve been awfully quiet this evening.”

“I could say the same for you.”

They sat in silence for a long moment, until Chakotay hesitantly spoke.

“Kathryn, earlier today, in sickbay, when I told you I was sorry... it wasn’t just an apology for what happened on the Borg cube.”

He swallowed hard.

“You see, while I was on the planet, I- Riley and I, that is, we... we had sex.”

He looked up to meet Kathryn’s unflinching gaze.

“I know”, she answered simply.

“Wha-how?”

“Oh, I saw the way she looked at you. Believe me, I knew exactly why you were apologizing. But, as I remember, we both agreed you were acting against your will... and if that was the case then you don’t have anything to be sorry for.”

Chakotay took Kathryn’s hands in his.

“I can’t blame it entirely on the mind control”, he sighed. “I admit I was attracted to her-and what we shared wasn’t forced on me... but everything that happened just made me realize all the more that I could never, ever love anyone else the way I love you, Kathryn. Please believe that.”

“I do”, Kathryn nodded slowly. “I guess I just couldn’t help being a little jealous.”

“I can’t tell you how sorry I am. For everything.”

“Then show me”, Kathryn whispered.

Chakotay gently shifted her from her chair onto his lap, then met her lips in a passionate kiss that told her everything words could not.

When they broke apart Kathryn was smiling.

Chakotay tenderly tucked an escaped strand of hair behind her ear.

“The fearless Captain Janeway, jealous”, he teased.

Kathryn sighed.

“I’m only human, Chakotay. Perhaps that was part of why I was so reluctant to offer help to her people. If I had kept my emotions in check, maybe you wouldn’t have had to go through what you did.”

She hung her head, but Chakotay tucked a finger under her chin, raising her eyes to his.

“Kathryn, it’s all right. It’s over. I made a terrible mistake. Maybe we both did. But it’s all over.”

“Yes”, she nodded again, tears brimming in her eyes.

Chakotay wrapped her in his arms, holding her close.

They stayed that way for a long time, until Kathryn raised her head and Chakotay kissed away the last of the tears on her cheeks.

“Here...” he said with a smile, bringing Kathryn to her feet as he walked over to a large machine on the opposite end of the room.

Kathryn tilted her head questioningly.

“I hadn’t noticed that before.”

“Something new Tom added. I think he called it a jukebox...”

A soft jazz melody began to play, and Chakotay held out his hand, inviting Kathryn to dance.

They swayed gently together, drawing closer with each step, until Kathryn’s head was resting on Chakotay’s shoulder.

He began to sing softly with the music:

_Maybe millions of people go by_

_But they all disappear from view_

_And I only have eyes_

_For you._

**Author's Note:**

> The song quoted is ‘I Only Have Eyes For You’  
> (originally by The Flamingos, but I like the Art Garfunkel version best).  
> My mom was randomly singing it the other day, and hence this plot bunny was born.


End file.
